


I've seen your heart

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr stuff [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corruption, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Ron hadn’t told the others he could hear the locket speaking to him.





	I've seen your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/182131462892/oceaxereturns-batmansymbol-the-most-romantic). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Ron hadn’t told the others he could hear the voice.

 _They’d laugh_ , the voice said.  _They won’t understand_.

 _No, they wouldn’t_ , Ron agreed fervently. They wouldn’t understand how the cool gold felt against his skin. How it  _tingled_. How wearing it made him throb with a longing he couldn’t put into words.

Ron  _wanted_. He wanted Hermione, but she spent more time on research than on him. He wanted to be safe and not hiding in a musty tent in wet forests. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted a future that didn’t terrify him. But most of all, lately, he wanted someone to love him. If these were the last few weeks or months of his life, he wanted to be  _touched_.

The others were too busy; absorbed in their “hunt”. It’d never end, he knew, not until they confronted Him. Not for Hermione and her unshakable support to the cause, not for Harry and his fervent desire to do the right thing, to do right by his parents, fueling his determination. Neither would ever walk away.

 _Fools_ , the locket would whisper in his brain.  _Fools wasting their time on ideals. Life is for the taking, Ron Weasley._

Ron had never taken things, nor been given them, but the locket gave him something that the others didn’t have: a companion in his mind. Someone who gave voice to his darkest thoughts and accepted him instead of condemning him for them. Someone who took his fears and his worries and soothed him. He was certain the voice didn’t speak to the others. Only to Ron. Ron liked that.

Hermione poured over a map, Harry was deep in Skeeter’s book, and Ron found refuge in the loo. He locked the door, shoved down his pants and took his cock in his hand. He always did it when it was his turn with the locket, the voice whispering in his mind. It was as if he wanked in front of someone else who was watching. A… lover. Sharing this most intimate moment with the voice made it all the more thrilling.

 _Touch yourself, Ron Weasley_ , the locket would whisper, and the way it drew out the sibilant sounds made Ron’s erection harder.  _Let me see you._

Ron sat more comfortably, spreading his legs, and pulled on his cock slowly, savouring the gradual build-up of his desire. His other hand strayed on the locket; it caressed the gold cover they couldn’t open.

Ron often dreamed about what they’d find when they did. He imagined seeing two beautiful blue eyes that burned right through to the very soul of poor, gangly, snubbed Ron with his second-hand books and his shabby robes. Two blue eyes who  _wanted_  him. Who wanted to do things to him.

 _This feels good_ , the locket would say.  _I can sense your arousal. It’s… pleasing to me._

Ron stroked himself harder. ‘I wish you could touch me,’ he whispered, unsure if he was talking to himself (and unwilling to entertain the thought of  _who_  he was talking to if it wasn’t to himself).

_Use the locket._

Ron took it off and let the chain fall on his aching cock. He gasped at the touch, and the voice hissed with pleasure _. I like this_.

‘I do, too,’ Ron said, his veins bursting with arousal.  _I wish I wasn’t doing this alone_ , he thought.

_You’re not alone. I’m with you._

Ron shut his eyes and tilted his head back. He pictured a sharp, dangerous smile. Blue eyes that gleamed with malice. Beauty that went hand in hand with cruelty. In his mind, the voice belonged to someone powerful, who wanted Ron out of everyone. Someone who had  _singled out_  Ron. Not Chosen One Harry or genius Hermione. Not a rich pureblood or a gorgeous one. It was  _Ron_  the locket wanted.

He moaned as the pleasure mounted and rubbed the locket against the leaky head of his cock, the touch searing to his oversensitive nerves.

 _Come for me_ , the voice said.  _Come on me._

‘Yes…’ Ron would hiss and he’d come on the locket, stripes of pearly come adorning the heavy gold. It was beautiful, and the locket agreed.

He hastily cleaned it with a Sourgify, and exited the bathroom.

Hermione looked up from the map. ‘You’ve been wearing the locket for too long. It’s my turn.’

‘Nah,’ Ron waved her off. ‘I can keep it for another hour.’

 

 _You’re mine, Ron Weasley_ , the locket said.  _I’ve seen your heart and it is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
